Some Days Amongst Many
by AvatarKofi
Summary: Staged between 1st and 2nd Seasons. Snippets of the lives of the Avatar and companions... Makorra (Work in progress)


**First FanFic! Please review and post suggestions that'll help me get better at it. Thanks to everyone who does.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra or any of its characters**

Korra dodged Tenzin and almost knocked Pema and baby Rohan over in her rush to get to her room. She was late for her date.

"_Oh spirits," _she thought as she ran. If Tenzin hadn't been so uptight about her training and meditation sessions she wouldn't be in this mess. On the upside, she'd finally managed to connect with her past lives. On the downside, when she left the avatar state she realized she must have been glowing for too long, as the wind clock read 5:03.

Hurdling Ikki and Meelo in one fluid movement Korra burst into her room and grabbed her water tribe jacket. She and Mako were going to see a mover in republic city and then grab a bite at the Hei Bai Noodle Restaurant. They'd specifically chosen these venues because Bolin thought that any mover that didn't involve him was boring, and he was still banned from the restaurant after eating their whole noodle stock in one night and earthbending all the stone dinner plates into a wall (overtiredness). Korra was glad he wouldn't walk in on them, say "Hey guys!" and hang around his older brother the rest of the night. Korra sprinted out of the temple, rode an air scooter down to the docks and shot herself over the bay with a powerful earthbending kick.

Landing softly with a swoosh on the other side, Korra just had enough time to straighten out her hair and collar before Mako strolled around the corner. "Hey Korra"

"What took you so long"? She replied nonchalantly, leaning against a tree. "I've been here for hours" (don't gasp for breath)

"Sorry sweetie, I was a bit busy watching someone fly across the harbour"

She gave him a rueful grin. "Fine. Let's go"

He laughed and hooked his arm through hers

* * *

"That mover was really good," said Korra. "It's the first I've ever seen without any sappy love story in it"

"Don't let Bolin catch you saying that" chuckled Mako. "He might flip and quit the business. Then I'd have to go back to working at the power plant and living in an attic"

They both laughed.

Korra gazed at him for a moment. The glare from the firelight turned his eyes into pools of molten gold that shimmered in the most entrancing way…

"Korra?"

"Huh?"

"Why were you smiling?"

"Oh-I was smiling?"

He chuckled again, showing off that amazing smile. And those lustrous eyes…

"Doesn't matter. You done?"

"Wha-oh yeah. Yeah, I'm done"

They paid and left.

* * *

The way back to the ferry cut through the park. The night air was a bit sharp. Korra was glad that she'd brought her jacket. Mako was glad that he'd brought his scarf. Then again, he always did. They held hands as they strolled slowly under trees and over bridges with streams running under them. The sky was filled with a thousand lights. Mako could make out constellations from the reflections in Korra's eyes. In the reflections the sky was tinted a shade of blue, a blue that made all colours seem dull in comparison…

"Mako"

"Eh...what?"

"What are you staring at?"

"I was staring?"

Laughter

Korra leaned her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around hers. She sighed and grinned, and they kept walking. Mako smiled slowly to himself. What a lucky guy he was, he thought, he had a job, an apartment, a free evening (Bolin-free, that was) and the best girlfriend a guy could ask for. They stopped under a tree, near a gas lamp. Mako recognised it as the place where he and Korra had fallen asleep together, waiting for the equalist spokesperson to show up when they were looking for Bolin (gah, why did he bring that up). It seemed so long ago, the times he and Korra had fought desperately to keep together, to protect each other… but the equalists were a thing of the past. He was looking at the present, and the stars were shining in her eyes again.

Korra appeared to have remembered too. She turned to Mako. "You know this place?"

"How could I ever forget" he replied

They studied each other faces for a while. Korra saw the fire in his eyes again, and felt the slight breeze. Mako brushed that persistent strand of hair out of her face. He heard Skoochy and the other street kids yelling and laughing in the background…. Korra moved in… and suddenly they were kissing, deeply, passionately, one of his hands at her back and the other running through her silky hair… she in return had placed a hand on his cheek and was ruffling his hair with the other. Time slowed down. He rubbed her hair through his fingers. All of a sudden a shower of dust and pebbles flew over them. Ouch.

"Oops! Sorry Mako…" Skoochy and his friends exploded into laughter and ran away

"I'm going after them" Mako started furiously, but Korra pulled him back. "Let them go, they're just kids, besides you once lived on the streets like they did"

Mako relaxed a bit. "Fine. But later I'm going to find Skoochy and make him pay"

"Really? Tenzin might get annoyed, what with you attacking his daughters boyfriend and all"

"What? He's dating Ikki?"

"Jinora actually, but why would you care?"

"Well, it just seems… weird, I guess"

"Well you'd know wouldn't you"

"Hey!"

He chased Korra around the tree, eventually catching her and inadvertently beginning an all-out tickle war that ended up with him holding Korra in his arms while she laughed into his chest, her arms wrapped around him. She looked up, her eyes sparkling. He wrapped his scarf around her neck so that they were linked by it. _Luckiest guy in the world _he thought again as they kissed. Sitting down, leaning against the tree the kiss started off delicately but deepened the longer they held it. Korra shifted so that she was sitting on his lap. She fisted a hand through his hair and ran an arm around his neck. Mako put a hand on her waist and traced patterns on her back with his nails, which made Korra twist and move even closer. Everywhere his hands touched it seemed to leave sparks of electricity dancing across her skin. The breeze seemed warm now. A million thoughts were running through her head but none of them made any sense. She was lost in the moment. Mako pulled her towards him, pressing their bodies together. He was suffused with the perpetual warmth that firebenders possessed, and she loved him for that, on top of many other things. It was kind of like walking around with a plug-in human toaster. Spurred by that thought she grabbed the sides of his face and kissed even deeper, gnawing on his bottom lip. He smiled into the kiss and responded with such enthusiasm that flames almost shot out of her ears. After a brief but intense tug-of-war in reverse, they finally broke apart, gasping slightly. Korra buried her face in Mako's chest. He rested his head on hers, breathing warm breaths into her hair, lightly scratching her back. She snuggled in closer and murmured something. "Hmm?" he asked.

She murmured again. "...I…love you…"

"Love you too" he nestled closer to her

Somewhere far, far away a clock struck. Bong...bong...bong….

Mako opened his eyes. "Quarter past nine already?"

Korra emerged blearily, her hair a rumpled mess. "Aaahhh" she sighed, "Tenzin's going to kill me"

"No he won't" said Mako. "I'll tell him that I kept you out for a bit"

"You're the best Mako" Korra hazily grinned

"Hey, tell me something I don't know" he smirked, his amber eyes twinkling. Korra scrutinised them for a bit before placing a kiss on his cheek. "I probably have to get moving"

Mako helped her to her feet

"There's no rush"

* * *

They walked slowly down to the docks, leaning against each other, enjoying each other's warmth. Mako's scarf was still wrapped around the pair of them. Every now and then, they would pause for a minute in an area that was especially quiet and kiss again. Mako lost count; all he knew was that Korra was a natural at the art. He loved her so much, he tried to express it through kissing, and he got the impression that she understood. What should have been a 3 minute stroll turned into a 25-minute meander, but eventually they reached the ferry that went to Air Temple Island. Mako got on as well "I have to tell Tenzin remember?" and it cast off. Normally Korra would be cold in the spray the boat flicked up but this time she was content to sit sideways in Mako's lap, leaning into him and soaking up that incredible warmth. He held her as she scrunched up into a ball, content to spend the rest of his life that way. The ferry ride was much too short.


End file.
